disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Incredibles 2
June 15, 2018 |time = 118 minutes |gross = $231.5 million |preceded = The Incredibles Coco |followed = Toy Story 4 |website = http://movies.disney.com/the-incredibles-2 |imdb_id = 3606756}}Incredibles 2 is a Pixar film and sequel to the 2004 film, The Incredibles. It was released on June 15, 2018. Synopsis Everyone’s favorite family of superheroes is back in Incredibles 2 – but this time Helen is in the spotlight, leaving Bob at home with Violet and Dash to navigate the day-to-day heroics of "normal" life. It's a tough transition for everyone, made tougher by the fact that the family is still unaware of baby Jack-Jack's emerging superpowers. When a new villain hatches a brilliant and dangerous plot, the family and Frozone must find a way to work together again — which is easier said than done, even when they're all Incredible. Plot Minutes after where the first film left off on, the Parr family confronts The Underminer as he makes his way towards City Hall while also grounding buildings and robbing the city bank. While the villain managed to get away, the Incredibles manage to stop the drill just on time with the help of Frozone. But they are then arrested for intervening in such an incident and for destruction of property. Rick Dicker of the "Super Relocation" program tells the couple that he is being shut down due to this event and that the Parrs will be left on their own but wishes them luck. Lucius meets up with Bob and Helen to inform them that they are being contracted by Winston Deavor of DEVTECH. When they arrive to meet him, he proposes to them his plan to help give back the superheroes' public support by setting up missions and publicity stunts to better their reputation. He enlists Helen due to being the least destructive out of the three to which she agrees. Deavor offers the Parrs a new home as a sign of appreciation and giving Elastigirl a new suit and new bike, leaving Mr. Incredible and the kids; Jack-Jack, Violet, and Dash, on her first mission. Flying out to New Urbrem, Elastigirl stops a newly built monorail train from crashing after it unexpectedly goes backwards at high speeds. She discovers that the train driver was under the influence of the Screenslaver, a villain who hypnotizes people through any monitor he hacks into. During an interview she encounters the villain again by exposing his plans to kill the Ambassador by hijacking the escort helicopter she's on but Elastigirl quickly comes to her rescue. Elastigirl's recent actions have caused a movement of superheroes stepping out into the public, wanting to help out others like they did in the past. These include the likes of Voyd, Reflux, Screech, Kruschaer, Helectrix, and Brick. She manages to figure out the Screenslaver's location by pinpointing the signal where he broadcasts from another TV interview. Elastigirl arrives at the scene with the Screenslaver attempting to escape but manages to capture the villain, although the suspect claims to only sell pizzas. Meanwhile, Bob struggles to take care of the kids. Violet becomes very distraught when her crush Tony Rydinger does not remember her as Dicker wiped out his memories after he found out she was a superhero. Dash struggles with regular school work which leaves Bob frustrated as well. And Jack-Jack's multitude of powers start to show even more with Bob not able to figure out how they work. Cast *Holly Hunter as Helen Parr/Elastigirl *Craig T. Nelson as Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible *Huck Milner as Dash Parr *Sarah Vowell as Violet Parr *Eli Fucile as Jack-Jack Parr **Nick Bird as Monster Jack-Jack *Samuel L. Jackson as Lucius Best/Frozone *Bob Odenkirk as Winston Deavor *Catherine Keener as Evelyn Deavor *Sophia Bush as Karen/Voyd *Brad Bird as Edna Mode *Jonathan Banks as Rick Dicker *Isabella Rossellini as Ambassador *John Ratzenberger as The Underminer *Michael Bird as Tony Rydinger *TBA as Concretia Mason/Brick *Paul Eiding as Gus Burns/Reflux *Phil LaMarr as Krushauer, He-Lectrix *TBA as Screech *Bill Wise as Pizza Boy/Screenslaver *Adam Gates as Chad Brentley *Barry Bostwick as Mayor *Michael B. Johnson as Victor Cachet *Jere Burns as Detective *Adam Rodriguez as Detective *Kimberly Adair Clark as Honey Best Development After the completion of Ratatouille in 2007, Brad Bird stated that he was open to an idea of a sequel to The Incredibles, if he can come up with a great and better story to the original film. Bird was asked about the sequel again during an interview in May of 2013, he stated "I have been thinking about it. People think that I have not been, but I have—because I love those characters, and love that world. I am stroking my chin and scratching my head. I have many, many elements that I think would work really well in another Incredibles film, and if I can get 'em to click all together, I would probably wanna do that." He also stated that he has some good ideas for the second film that didn't make it into the first film. In March 2014, Disney CEO and Chairman Bob Iger confirmed that a sequel to The Incredibles is in the works, along with Cars 3. Bird began working on the script to the sequel in April 2015. On October 29, 2015, it was announced that Michael Giacchino would return to compose the score of the second film. During the D23 Expo event, Holly Hunter, Craig T. Nelson, Sarah Vowell, and Samuel L. Jackson were all confirm to be reprising their roles from the first film for the sequel, except for Spencer Fox who has went through puberty during the years since the first film and would be recast with a new child actor named Huck Milner, Bird also confirmed that he will also return to voice Edna Mode. It was also announced that John Ratzenberger will also return to voice the Underminer, in which Brad Bird confirmed that the story will pick up immediately right after the first film ended. Bob Odenkirk and Catherine Keener joined the cast in November 2017, in which they were confirmed to be voicing Winston Deavor and Evelyn Deavor respectively. Jonathan Banks, Sophia Bush, and Isabella Rossellini also joined the cast on January 22, 2018, Bush and Rossellini were announced to be voicing new coming characters named Voyd and Ambassador. Banks was announced to be voicing Rick Dicker, replacing Bud Luckey due to his retirement in 2014, his declining health and his later death of natural causes in February 2018. The first teaser trailer to the film premiered on November 18, 2017. The second trailer was released on February 14, 2018, during the 2018 Olympic Winter Games event. Animation was completed on March 30, 2018. Releases Incredibles 2 was originally scheduled for theatrical release on June 21, 2019 until it was moved up to June 15, 2018 after production on Toy Story 4 was behind schedule. It was announced on February 22, 2017 that Incredibles 2 would include an IMAX 3D release on June 13 as part of Disney's new distribution deal with IMAX. The film will be accompanied by Pixar short film Bao. The IMAX premiere will Include a double feature of both the first and second film. Reception The film received highly positive reviews. It received an approval rating of 94% on review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes based on 169 reviews, it's consensus reads, "Incredibles 2 reunites Pixar's family crimefighting team for a long-awaited follow-up that may not quite live up to the original, but comes close enough to earn its name. Gallery Videos Trailers and Clips Incredibles 2 Official Teaser Trailer THE INCREDIBLES 2 Teaser Trailer Edna Mode (2018) Disney Pixar Movie Incredibles 2 - Sneak Peek Bravo, Edna – Incredibles 2 Incredibles 2 Official Trailer Incredibles 2 "Suit Up" Sneak Peek Incredibles 2 Clip - "The Underminer Has Escaped" Incredibles 2 Clip - "Cookie" Mr. Incredible Vintage Toy Commercial Elastigirl Vintage Toy Commercial Frozone Vintage Toy Commercial Incredibles 2 Featurette - Back in Action INCREDIBLES 2 New Clip - Elasticycle Incredibles 2 Clip - "Meeting The Deavors" Incredibles 2 Clip - "Edna" Interviews Incredibles 2 Behind The Scenes Brad Bird Interview Incredibles 2 "Voyd" Behind The Scenes Sophia Bush Interview Incredibles 2 "Evelyn Deavor" Behind The Scenes Catherine Keener Interview Incredibles 2 "Winston Deavor" Behind The Scenes Bob Odenkirk Interview Incredibles 2 "Frozone" Behind The Scenes Samuel L. Jackson Interview Incredibles 2 "Mr Incredible" Behind The Scenes Craig T. Nelson Interview Incredibles 2 "Elastigirl" Behind The Scenes Holly Hunter Interview Trivia *''The Incredibles'' is the fifth Pixar film to become a franchise, after Toy Story, Cars, Monsters, Inc., and Finding Nemo. **It will be the first official Pixar sequel to pick up directly right where its predecessor ended (a minute after the first film ended), rather than having a sequel take place years later. **It will be the fourth official sequel to focus on the secondary character (in this case being Elastigirl) instead of the protagonist of the original film (joining Cars 2, Monsters University, and Finding Dory) and will also be the fourth film (second sequel overall) to feature a female protagonist (with the previous three being Brave, Inside Out, and Finding Dory). **It'll also be the third sequel to not have the same name as that of the original film having dropped "The" out of the title sequence of the original film (joining Monsters University and Finding Dory), this was likely done to shorten the name of the sequel for marketability purposes. *This is the first Pixar film to have two producers since Toy Story 2. *''Incredibles 2'' is the first Pixar sequel directed by Brad Bird (his second overall) and will be the third official Pixar movie to focus solely on a human cast (following both the first film and Brave). *''Incredibles 2'' will be the seventh Pixar film scored by Michael Giacchino following The Incredibles, Ratatouille, Up, Cars 2, Inside Out, and Coco. **It will also be the first Pixar sequel to a film he has previously scored. *The fourteen year gap between the first film and sequel is the longest waiting time between a Disney/Pixar film and it's sequel (with Finding Dory's thirteen year gap being the second longest, and Monsters University being the third longest with a twelve year gap), the long waiting gap is likely a direct reference to the original film's fifteen year later setting. **The switching of the sequel's original release is very similar to the first film's original proposed release of 2006 being switched with the first Cars film with The Incredibles being moved to 2004 with Cars being pushed back from 2005 to 2006 (in regards to the sequel, which swapped release dates with Toy Story 4). *Both Bob Odenkirk and Jonathan Banks previously co-starred together in the television series Breaking Bad and it's spinoff series Better Call Saul. International Premieres *June 14, 2018 (Philippines) *June 15, 2018 (Greece) *June 22, 2018 (India) *June 29, 2018 (Brazil) *July 6, 2018 (Latin America) *July 13, 2018 (United Kingdom) *August 1, 2018 (Japan) *September 27, 2018 (Germany) References de:Die Unglaublichen 2 es:The Incredibles 2 fr:Les Indestructibles 2 ja:インクレディブル・ファミリー nl:The Incredibles 2 zh:超人特攻隊2 Category:Pixar films Category:The Incredibles Category:Sequel films Category:3-D films Category:Animated films Category:2018 films